


Skits

by vvishop



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>스카이폴 다시 보고 끄적끄적</p></blockquote>





	Skits

#1

본드는 눈이 파랬다. 파란 눈이야 많이 있지만 무언가가 섞여들지 않은 그대로의 파란색이었다. 큐는 코팅이 벗겨진 화장실 타일을 보면서 본드를 떠올렸다. 닳고 닳은 요원. 고루했다. 지난 번 만났을 때 본드는 나이 이야기를 했다. 입가에 아이스크림을 묻히던 어린 시절부터 컴퓨터를 다뤄왔던 큐에게 나이는 의미가 없었다. 처음 정보부에 들어왔을 때 이미 해킹 및 소프트웨어 개발 경력은 10년을 넘어섰었다. 본드의 경력은 그 배를 넘지만 실패로 끝난 작전을 제하면 별 다를 것 없지 않나 큐는 생각했다. 

티슈로 손을 닦는데 화장실 문이 삐이걱 열렸다. 닫히지 않는 문이 부드럽게 펄럭였다. 

"일은 다 본 거야? 아쉽게 됐네." 

베이지색 치마를 꼭 맞게 입은 이브가 싱글싱글 웃었다. 큐는 하얗게 서있는 남성용 변기들을 돌아보았다. 

"잘못 들어온 것 같은데. 이브."   
"아니야. 너에게 볼 일이 있어. 큐. 화장실은 볼 일이 있으면 오는 곳이잖아."

큐는 구긴 티슈를 휴지통에 넣었다. 이브는 고양이같이 팔을 늘였다. 

"볼 일이라기보다는 부탁이겠지." 

이브는 조금 더 깊숙이 웃었다. 현장요원 시절 숱하게 써먹었을 미소였다. 

"빙고. 마카오 출장 건 나한테 넘겨. 큐." 

이브의 손이 큐의 상아빛 도는 셔츠를 건드렸다. 맨 윗 단추는 일이 풀리지 않았을 때 거칠게 뜯느라 반쯤 떨어져 대롱거리는 상태였다. 단추를 어루만지며 이브가 화장실 안에서도 울리지 않을 크기의 목소리로 말했다. 

"나는 더블오세븐에게 갚을 빚이 많아."

큐는 죄책감 어린 이브의 눈을 보았다.

"어떻게 갚을 생각인지는 모르겠는데 말이야."

본드가 본부에 왔을 때 이브와 대화하는 것을 큐는 멀찍이서 지켜보았었다. 큐의 쌍둥이 동생이 이야기 한 적 있었다. 어떤 남자들은 마스터베이션하지 않아.   
이브는 당황하지도 큐를 밀어내지도 않았다. 큐는 이브의 손을 떼어내며 

"마카오 잘 다녀와."

하고서 화장실을 나섰다.

 

#2

이브는 마카오 도박장의 칩과 명물이라는 과자들을 가져와 큐에게 선물로 주었다. 본드는 큐가 과자를 다 먹었을 즈음, 어마어마한 양의 돈을 정보부에 벌어다 주고 실바까지 대동한 채 본부로 돌아왔다. 

"안녕. 큐."  
"안녕하세요. 더블오세븐."

본드는 제임스로 부르라는 둥의 말은 하지 않았다. 다만 실바의 컴퓨터를 내밀었다. 

"일 년 더 뛰지 않도록 부탁 좀 하지." 

컴퓨터를 내미는 본드의 손목에는 파란 멍자국이 얽혀 있었다. 본드는 손목을 들어 시계를 보았다. 아직까지도 미동 없이 자신을 보고 있던 큐를 본 본드는 고개를 까딱였다.

"일 년 동안 기다렸다가 마지막 날에야 할 작정인가?"

큐는 고개를 저었다. 본드는 까만 트레이로 날라져 온 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 이브가 눈짓으로 인사하며 멀어져갔다. 

"나는 괜찮아. 다친 곳 없어."

랜선을 꽂던 큐가 멈칫했다.

"그냥 해본 말이야." 

본드가 커피 컵 위로 눈을 휘어 웃었다. 큐는 퍽퍽 랜선을 꽂았다. 창백한 얼굴은 쉬이 붉어졌다. 가지고 있던 것 중 가장 좋은 가디건을 입고 타이까지 빈틈없이 하고 왔는데도 단추 떨어진 옷을 입은 것 같았다. 

 

#3

본드는 M이 죽고 두 주가 지난 후에야 본부로 돌아왔다. 그는 큐를 보고 '아. 얘도 있었지.' 라는 표정을 지었다. 큐는 체력 훈련에 설치한 새 시스템에 대해 간단히 설명했다. 부드러운 회색 트레이닝 복을 입고 달리는 본드의 손목에는 아무런 흔적도 남아있지 않았다.

본드가 부탁했던 자료 조사를 간단히 브리핑하다 큐는 문득 1시간이 다 되어 간다는 사실을 알았다. 본드는 체력 테스트를 통과하지 못했었다. 통과 못한 체력이라도 큐의 체력과는 격이 달랐다. 5분 뛰어본 적도 드문 큐는 산소 마스크를 벗는 본드를 지켜보았다. 그간 체력이 좀 더 붙었는지 본드는 완전히 지쳐 보이지는 않았다. 수건으로 얼굴을 닦으며 본드는 큐에게 말했다.

"남은 건 샤워하고 나와서 하지."

순간 동생의 말이 떠올랐다. 어떤 남자들은 마스터베이션하지 않아. 오늘 아침, 큐의 욕조는 희뿌연 물을 흘려보냈었다. 한 팔로 짚은 벽은 차가웠다가 미지근해졌다. 큐는 아이패드를 끌어안았다. 본드는 무심히 큐를 보았다. 거리가 조금 가까워졌다.

"그러고 보니" 

본드의 짧은 머리카락에서 땀이 툭 떨어졌다. 본드는 아무렇지 않게 닦으며 말했다.

"실바에게 흔적을 잘 보냈더군."

Good job. 본드가 손을 내밀었다. 큐는 손을 잡았다. 커다란 스푼 위에 티스푼이 얹히는 것처럼 손이 쏙 감싸였다. 본드가 휙 스냅으로 큐를 끌어당겼다. 뻣뻣하게 악수한 큐의 상체가 홱 숙여졌다. 제 어깨에 부딪힐 뻔 한 큐의 뒷목을 감싼 본드는 나직히 말했다. 

"군함이 나룻배에게 충고하자면."

운동 때문에 짙어진 체향과 땀 냄새, 본드가 오전에 썼을 애프터쉐이브의 냄새, 뒷목을 감싼 손바닥의 화기, 이렇게 가까워지니 확연히 알 수 있는 체격 차이와 수트를 입지 않아 더 짐작 가능한 본드의 몸까지 여러 가지 정보가 큐의 머릿속을 곤죽으로 만들었다. 

"상상하는 것을 들키지 않도록 해."

본드의 웃음기 어린 목소리가 덧붙였다.

"같이 샤워하고 싶으면 들어와도 좋아."

큐는 뒤로 물러서고 싶었지만 간단하지 않았다. 먼저 손을 뗀 건 본드였다. 본드는 숫사자처럼 웃었다. 색이 연해져가는 눈썹이 형광불 아래 빛났다. 먼저 다가선 건 큐였다. 얇은 입술이 서로 닿았다가 촉촉한 감촉을 남기며 떨어졌다. 텅 큐가 놓친 아이패드가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 젠장. 큐가 얼른 액정을 확인했다. 주먹으로 친 거울처럼 금이 가득했다. 본드는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 큐는 말없이 아이패드를 들고 체력 훈련실을 빠져나왔다. 오후에 007이 맡기고 갔다며 아이패드 하나가 큐에게 배달되었다. 샤워부스에 송글송글 맺힌 물방울들이 바탕화면을 채우고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 스카이폴 다시 보고 끄적끄적


End file.
